


Sick Day

by Entrapdakscunm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hordak is cute, One Shot, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), The Fright Zone (She-Ra), sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm
Summary: When Entrapta suddenly gets sick, she does the first thing Catra advised her to do: Hide! It doesn’t work out for her very well, so say at the least, thankfully she is found by her Lab Partner though.Just a small one shot
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one shot :)  
> I hope you’ll enjoy it! (Maybe leave a comment if you enjoy it? I’m always open up to constructive criticism as well)

Entrapta woke up with a cough and a heavy one at that. Tears unwillingly formed in her Eyes when she coughed and she hated the rough pain in her Head, throat and Stomach. Just seconds ago she was peacefully asleep and now her entire body hurt. 

For a short moment she wondered if Hordak felt this way nearly every day. The Scientist abandoned the thought when she noticed that her whole body felt hot and was covered in sweat. No, she had never noticed Hordak sweat. She wasn’t even sure if his species did sweat-she’d have to ask him at a later date.

In the next Moment her skin broke out into shivers and her body shook unwillingly at the suddenness. Entrapta knew this and she did not like it, but she was also no fool: she was sick- it was undeniable.

She was about to get up, to make herself some soup and beg for this nightmare to be over as soon as possible (she couldn't imagine the delay in her projects with her in such a bad shape!), but then she remembered Catra's words.

_Leave me alone, purple Princess! You might not have it like this in your precious Dryl, but here in the Horde you don't get sick, get that?! You get sick, you get punished! Here you either hide or continue working! Now, if you tell anybody I'm not feeling well.._

She quickly changed her mind then. She did not like punishments at all..well, admittedly she was not used to them, but the Princess thought she did not have to find out what they were like. Especially not while she was sick!

She could hardly stay awake, so what if she was also forced to work? Or even worse, tortured?! There was only one way to go through this: hide! Like catra said! 

After all she was in no shape to fight off possible torturers. Admittedly Hordak himself promised to never let harm come her way, but she also never had been sick since she joined the Horde.

As much as she liked to collect Data, the Princess of Dryl figured that she did not need to make that experience at all.

So instead of staying in bed with some soup, Entrapta forced herself to get dressed, trying hard not to vomit or pass out, although she had to admit how light headed she felt with all the overwhelming hotness around her. Once she was all set, she used her hair to get into the ventilation shaft, like she had done it so often already.

She tried crawling through them some more, to get into a more comfortable position, but before she could do so, her body and eyelids felt too heavy and she let herself come to rest at last.

Hordak paced up and down in his sanctum, waiting. Entrapta should have been with him already, she usually never arrived late, quite the opposite actually, often he'd enter his Lab to find her working away excitedly already.

The Ruler of the Horde quickly left the sanctum and ~~rushed~~ to Entrapta's Room (No, he didn't rush. He was not worried. He merely walked, quickly).

"Entrapta? Entrapta!?", He called out, but there was no reply heard. "I am coming in now.", He called out loudly, despite his Monster like visage, he was a Gentleman and knew not to enter a Room without permission. 

He waited for about five more seconds, before he entered the room. To his great dismay, he found it empty. He lifted the bed covers, looked in her 'Bathroom', even opened her closets (he knew she liked to sleep in those sometimes), but did not find ~~his~~ the Princess.

"Entrapta?! Please answer me! Where are you?", He yelled, desperation in his Voice like he had never heard it before, he was thankful that nobody else was in the Room, he couldn’t let anybody hear him like that.

He could not pretend not to feel different about her any longer, he was no Idiot. He was familiar with the concept of love and had to admit that it had struck him like an arrow.

In his own Culture it was seen as that she was his Mate, and although he may have not been an idiot, he was not so forward with telling her about his Feelings, insecurities keeping him back once again.

He left the Room again and continued to pace down the hallway. "Force Captain Scorpia!", He bellowed, startling the tall woman in front of him. He recognized the Scorpion Woman as Entrapta's friend already; he saw several pictures of them on Entrapta's wall, and they'd wave to each other's every time their paths crossed.

"Have you encountered Entrapta? I cannot find her and she has not showed up to my sanctum this morning. It has been nearly three hours and her presence is required in the sanctum.", Hordak asked as intimidating as he could be in that very moment, before the Force Captain would get to speak.

"Uh No, I actually have no idea where she is..SIR! I thought she was with you. You don't think she's in trouble, do you?-SIR.", Scorpia replied nervously, her Face almost matching her claws in color. "Go look for her.", Hordak simply said, before he made his way back to his sanctum.

He did not need to waste his time having a conversation with a force Captain, nor did he wish to have one.

"Hordak..", He heard Entrapta's voice from his lab. He immediately ran into it, calling out for her name, but there was never another response than 'Hordak..'.

He hated how desperate he must have looked, but there was currently nobody else than him in the Lab anyway. He figured he could show his worries for the time being. He then came face to face with Imp, who once again repeated 'Hordak' in Entrapta's voice. 

"Where is she?!", He yelled, startling the little warlock without meaning to. He did, however, not regret it when Imp flew off. "Lead the way.", He muttered and followed his little pet out the way, a little faster than he'd like to admit.

  
"Entrapta?! Are you there?", He yelled, stopping just where Imp came to a halt. He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on her smell.

After a while he got it.

Hordak found his way up to the ventilation system, before he used his claws to rip a hole in the vents. In the same second as there was said hole, a little figure fell through. 

Had Hordak not had such good reflexes, he might have not caught her.

"Entrapta! What is going on? What happened?!", He asked loudly as he tried to shake her awake, panic blurring his vision. He laid his Head against her Chest, trying to find a Heartbeat. Thankfully, he did. 

"Hordak..?", She whispered, her Eyes barely open, but he didn't need a second to find the tiredness in them.

"Rest, I will get you in a bed.", He muttered and quickly rushed off, trying to sound as if he had not been in a state of panic for the entire morning.

He stopped at his own Room, since it was the closest, before he went in and laid the Princess down in his bed-No one had ever slept in his bed, not even Imp, who curled up in his basket on the floor.

"Entrapta? What happened?", He asked, calmer this time. He saw a Tear running down her Cheek. "I'm sorry, please don't be angry. Please don’t leave.", She whimpered.

He quickly recognized the panic in her tired Voice at the thought of being left behind one more time.

Strange, he thought. He had never seen her so weak, despite her being an Etherian. 

He didn't know why, but his Hearts felt tight when he heard her voice so weak and the Tear roll down her Cheek, for now though he decided to blame it on his defect.

"Why would I be angry?", He asked, gently. He was so worried, but he had no idea how to help her, her words were so confusing.

It was clear that she was sick, but he, a clone, had never had to deal with sickness before- he had no idea how to act.

"C-Catra..she said it's no allowed to be sick here.", Entrapta explained weakly as another Tear left her Eye. "Please don't be angry, I-I can still work, I will try the best I can I swear.", She cried out with a hoarse voice.

For a brief second he saw Lord Prime abandoning and killing the sick clones, his sick brothers, before he focused back on Entrapta.

Prime wasn't there, he couldn't throw her away.

He couldn't kill her. He couldn’t take her away from him.

Hordak was in charge, and he would keep her around, no matter if she was ill or not.

"No, you will stay in Bed. We will make you feel better.", Hordak replied and gently placed his hand on her Forehead. 

He knew a little about treating sick ones, but nearly not enough to say he was good at it.

"You're too warm, I will remove your gloves and shoes, I hope that is alright?", He asked, but did not move until she smiled and nodded. It was one of the things she loved most about him; he asked for permission and always made sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

"Thank you." she whispered hoarsely. "Hush now, we will make this better, I promise. Stay here, I will get you some water in a minute.", Hordak replied as he gently took off the thick gloves.

Entrapta felt a lot better at that already, as they were the main source of her overwhelming hotness. She couldn’t get herself to take them off though.

The Leader of the Horde then took off her Shoes and placed them on the Ground next to his Bed.

No one, not a single person other than Hordak had been in his Room before either, but he did not let that fluster him in that particular moment.

"Stay.", He said and kissed her Forehead while he got up. 

He froze just after it, before he went to get water.

He didn't know why he had kissed her Forehead; He just remembered the time Entrapta fell and hurt her Shoulder the time an Experiment exploded-Force Captain Scorpia was there in an instant, armored with a little scorpion plush toy, soup and blankets. She'd often kiss Entrapta's Forehead or Cheek, and despite his Lab Partner not being fond of contact, he saw that the action soothed her.

He figured he'd try it too, even if there was just the tiniest chance it'd make Entrapta feel better.

When he got back to his Princess, he had a glass of water and a wet towel with him.

He smiled slightly when she looked just like she did when he left, so she did not try to get up. He knew that despite her body being weak, she did not like to stay still at all.

"Drink a little.", He grunted and brought the glass near her Lips.

She did as he told her and drank nearly all the Water from the Glass. Once she was done, he placed the Glass on the Nightstand and once again felt her Temperature, noticing it to be still too warm.

"You're still too warm, we need to cool you down.", He noted concerned, before he turned around and went to his closet. He took out a black top of his, which he'd usually wear at night, before he passed it on the Bed.

"Would you wear that? It's to cool you down, your Temperature is too high.", He requested and turned away from her to give her some privacy.

After some moments he heard her quietly calling out his Name.

He turned back around, finding her sitting crossed legged on his Bed, her Arms clutching her Stomach. "Do you require..Help?", He asked gently. He knew that Entrapta didn't like touch very much, so he tried not to overstep any boundaries.

He saw her nod her Head a little and he sadly sat down on the Bed, worry written across his Face. She almost looked like a lost kitten, sitting there in his huge bed with the small frown on her face.

"I will have to remove those, are you okay with that?", He asked, pointing to her current, thick, Clothes.

"Okay.", She answered, her Hands trying to get the empty Glass again.

"I will fetch water again when I'm done, I promise.", He said and kissed her Forehead. 

To his intense relief, it did seem to calm her down. 

Her tense Shoulders relaxed and her Eyes closed, he swore he could even see a small smile on her Lips.

He started removing her deep violet top first. Then he removed her overalls. She shivered slightly and he saw a blush rising on her Cheeks.

He then took off the White top, leaving her dressed in only a Bra and Panties. He put the Shirt on the Princess, before he turned back around and let her get rid of her Bra, he figured she'd be more comfortable with that.

He then laid her back down and put the wet towel on her Forehead.

"It will help you cool down. You should also try to get some sleep. I will prepare food, get water and some medicine.", He said and kissed her Forehead again, which caused a small blush and a small smile on her Lips. 

"Can it be..tiny food?", She asked, a small grin visible. "Of course.", He answered. He opened a window and made sure she laid comfortable, before he turned off the light and left the Room.

It had been two days and Entrapta's health had improved a lot.

Hordak hardly left her side, which of course did not go unnoticed by the other People at the Fright Zone, but yet nobody dared to approach the Warlock about it. However, rumors were spreading like a wildfire.

"How are you feeling?", He asked, smiling at Entrapta's state. She was less pale than some days ago and her Voice wasn't as hoarse either. 

"Great! Oh and I have had an amaaaazing idea for a household Robot! What would you think about a washing Robot?! To help with basic hygiene! I have had some of them at Dryl, but now I have so much more information! Besides, my former ones worked for me only, but I did not include other's body needs. For example, your Ears and skeleton are different, Catra has got a Tail and Oh! Think about Scorpia! Soooo many new informations! I would love to add them!", Entrapta babbled.

Usually Hordak would have stopped her (he did not feel fully confident in his body and did not like it studied), but he loved the excitement in her Voice. 

"You can work on it when you're back at full health, now you must get a little more rest though.", He exclaimed and gently pushed her back down into a laying position.

"Kiss?", She asked, pointing to her Forehead.

He smiled and kissed her Forehead, which caused the familiar grin and blush. He had done it several times in the last days, so they had already begun to get used to it.

Hordak turned off the light and left the Room, before he found Imp flying in front of him. "Kiss" he echoed in Entrapta's Voice and pointed to his own small Forehead.


End file.
